Reunion
by wolfyangel123
Summary: A high school reunion, what more can i say? A cute story with famliy fluff, Mike being told off by a six year old, and Bella standing up for herself. Normal pairings. AH.


**High School Reunion**

I groaned as I buried my head deeper into the pillow. I wished the bed would just open up and swallow me whole at this exact moment. I inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of old spice, sandalwood, and apples. It calmed my frazzled nerves a bit, but that was it. I was pretty sure the world was coming to an end.

It all started this morning. I went down stairs to get some food for my hungry tummy. I reached into the cabinets for some Caption Crunch. I grabbed a big bowl and poured it in, and then I got milk from the fridge and a spoon from a drawer. I sat at the island in the kitchen. I was happily munching away at my food, when I saw the mail on the island.

I started to sift through it. Bill. Bill. Oh look another Bill. Hey! An ad for a clothes store! Bil- oh wait, that is not a bill. On the front of the blank envelope was my name in elegant script. I tore open the envelope to see beautiful writing.

_You're invited to Forks, Washington's annual high school reunion. See all your old friends and reminisce the old days._

I closed letter there and ran straight to the bedroom, leading up to what I'm doing now. I groaned as I groped around for my pillow. Seeing as I couldn't find the soft fluffiness of my pillow, I searched for the next best thing. Blankets.

I heard a deep chuckle come from the doorway of the bedroom. I stopped what I was doing to look at the doorway. There standing in the doorway was my husband with messy bronze hair and beautiful grass green eyes with amusement shining through. He just stood there leaning on the frame of the door with his arms crossed over his chiseled chest and his flannel clad legs crossed at the ankle.

I turned my head away from the handsome man in front of me to continue my groaning. "Just shoot me now." I groaned. He chuckled again as I heard the soft padding of feet hitting carpet as he walked closer. The bed dipped as he crawled on top of me. "Come on Bella, it is not that bad." He snickered. I rolled over to face him. "Says the man who went to a private school." I grumbled.

My husband, Edward Cullen, went to a private school in Seattle. His father, Carlisle, worked at Forks Hospital with his wife, Esme, and their daughter Alice. Alice and I have been best friends since diapers. I moved away to Phoenix, Arizona with my mother when I was one and I moved back to Forks when I was sixteen.

Alice invited me over for Christmas when my father, Charlie, had to work. Edward was home for the holiday since he lived at his school. We immediately clicked and got to talking. Before I left to go home, he asked to take me out on a date. I agreed and we have been together since.

He snickered before kissing my forehead. "It is not the end of the world Love. I'm sure some of the kids you went to school with will be thrilled to see you." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Edward, I'm sure half of them won't be there. I mean we were the worst class the school has ever seen. Our class had suspension after suspension and 5 kids got expelled in a school year. There were probably only a handful of good people in my class. Not including Angela, Alice, and I." I bit my lip, nervous about this.

Edward just chuckled again. I glared at him. "Alright, Mr. Chuckles, what do you find so funny?" I asked. "Love you are stressing over a matter that is completely irrelevant. What do those people matter to you if you never really talked to them? If those people decide to screw up their lives then so be it. You are not their mother, nor are you their close friend. We can go and have a good time. We can see if that one guy still has an obsession with you or if those snooty cheerleaders lower their noses a bit. We can take Mason with us to show him where mommy went to school." Edward said, lowering himself on top of me. "Plus," he said, an inch away from my lips, "there will be all that food for you and the little one."

Mason was our six year old son. Edward had proposed to me three months before we graduated in our meadow that he had found. We were so overwhelmed with the proposal and with each other that we made love then and there, not considering the consequences. Once we graduated from school we got married a month later and that is when I started to notice that my stomach was showing. Clothes had begun to get shorter on me and I have been having bouts of nausea in the morning. I also realized I was four months late. Five months later a bouncing, green eyed boy came into our lives. Now we have another one on the way and I'm about five months along.

Edward smiled, placing his hand on my round tummy before kissing me. I smiled into the kiss knowing he was right. I smiled even more as I felt his hands running up under my shirt. Before we could go any farther, I heard the padding of running feet before being bounced into the air caused by a large weight on the bed that was added.

I looked over to see Mason with his dark bronze hair and dark green eyes smile at me. Edward got off of me and sat at the edge of the bed. I lifted my arm and crooked my finger at the boy, telling him to come here. He looked confused, but crawled closer. When he got close enough I grabbed him around the waist and flipped us over so I was hovering over him. He looked surprised until I started to wiggle my fingers up and down his sides.

He squealed with laughter, squirming and kicking everywhere. "Mom, stop!" he yelled. I laughed as I stopped tickling him and lay down next to him. "Good morning Mason." I said. He looked at me with his green eyes smiling. "Good morning Mom, Dad." Mason snuggled into my side as Edward came to lay behind him. I wrapped my arms around my babies and held them close. Edward draped his arm around Mason and me and held us close. I felt content and happy in the arms of my family and I dreaded to think about reunions.

I glared into the floor length mirror at myself; I really didn't want to do this. I was wearing a dark blue blouse that covered my baby bump, with black flare jeans, and black flats. Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist to rest on my baby bump. He kissed the top of my head before resting his chin on my shoulder. "It will be fine love. Besides Alice and Jasper are going to be there with their little girl, Emma and Mason and I will be there too. Emmett said he and Rose will sneak into the party with their two boys Jay and Keith." I rolled my eyes. Surly Em will threaten the person at the door so much that the poor person would pee their pants.

Mason walked through the door in a dark green button up shirt with a white tank top underneath and a nice pair of jeans. He was carrying his sneakers, still not knowing how to tie his shows yet. Edward was dressed similar to me. Dark blue button up shirt and dark jeans with black dress shoes. Mason jumped up on our bed and Edward went over to tie his shoes.

He picked Mason up and rested him on his hip before he held his hand out to me. I took his hand and with that we were off.

I walked through the gym doors with Mason in my arms and Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. I looked around the gym and noticed they did a nice job. The music pounded in time with the multicolor strobe lights that highlighted person after person. The music was everyday music that twenty year olds would listen to. A DJ system was on the stage and people would go up and request songs to him as he bobbed his head in time with the music. I have to say that it looked nice for Forks.

I looked around at the people who were dancing and having a good time. There were very few kids running or dancing around. Along the far right wall was table after table of food and snacks. It also looked like a mini bar was set up in between two tables in the middle of the wall.

Mason leaned forward with wide eyes as he looked around the gym. I put him down on the ground and he grabbed a hold of my pants leg. "Mason you can walk around, but find me or Daddy once in a while okay, ask before you take, and please don't follow or talk to strange people." I told him sternly. He nodded his head with a smile before I kissed his head and he was off.

I walked over to the tables that were in front of the folded up bleachers. Edward pulled out a chair for me and I sat down with him next to me. "How are you doing?" Edward asked. I smiled at him, "I really don't want to be here, but Mason looks to be having a good time. I hope the three Ss' don't bother us." Edward raised his eyebrow at me. I giggled, "Every school has bullies. Some football players, some were kids who were previously bullied that turned into bullies, and some that were cheerleaders. My high school had the stereotypical cheerleader bullies that had fake blonde hair and always said 'like' in every sentence." The leader of those three was Tanya followed by Lauren and Jessica. Tanya had to be center of attention for everything. Alice and I hated her with a passion, but Angela had one of the nicest hearts and couldn't hate anyone, so she had a strong dislike for her. Lauren and Jessica were just jealous people. Jessica loved Mike Newton, one of the football players, and thought that every girl was after him while Lauren thought that she was better than everyone and decided to show it too.

"BELLA!" a high pitched voice broke through my reminiscing. Alice was skipping towards us with her spiky black hair and dancing green eyes. Edward and she are twins, but the only thing they share in common was their green eyes that came from Carlisle. I saw her husband, Jasper, trailing behind her in a pair of nice jeans, a white button up shirt, and his cowboy boots. Jasper came down here from Texas with his sister Rosalie. Like Edward and I, Jasper and Alice clicked right away. They got married a year after us and had their daughter, Emma.

Emma looked a lot like her father with the curly gold hair, but she had her mother's green eyes and her hyper personality. Her personality was like Alice's in a lot of ways, but it was also a lot calmer like Jasper's. I saw her bouncing in Jasper's arms, silently telling him to put her down. He put her on the ground and she ran straight up to me and put her little hand on my tummy. "Hi, baby! I seen you grew big."

Alice also ran up and put her hand on my stomach. "How are you Bella? Have you found out the gender yet? When are you due? Can I throw a baby shower for you? When can we go shopping for clothes?" Question after question was fired at me and it was making my head spin a bit. Alice seemed to be vibrating in her spot. Jasper came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and said, "Calm down darling, you can ask her those questions later, but for now have some fun." Alice immediately calmed down and sat across from me. Jasper came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head, silently saying his hello. "Hey Jasper, how have you been?" I asked. Edward shook his hand and Jasper went to sit next to Alice while Emma ran off to find Mason.

"Good, the teaching job is going well and my students are nice this year." Jasper worked with me in Dartmouth. I majored in English Lit., while he majored in History. We both were top of our class and graduated early. Edward was still going for his pediatrics MD. While we talked about our jobs and life, two blurs ran straight at me and tackled right into me. I felt a little winded as I saw two seven year olds with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. Their smiles spread wide across their faces showing of identical dimples in their cheeks. "Aunt Bella, we missed you!" they chorused together. Massive arms came from behind me and squeezed my front while the two kids squeezed my waist. "Bellise, you're looking fine tonight." Emmett kissed the top of my head. Rose came around and smiled kindly at me. Jay and Keith both had Emmett's exuberant personality, but they could be scary like their mother when it came to family. Emmett and Rose were both majoring in mechanical engineering and had opened up a mechanic shop.

Emmett was Edward and Alice's older brother and Rosalie was Jasper's twin. They were my family. Jasper and Emmett were my crazy brothers who had a talent for getting into trouble. Rose and Alice were my older sisters who loved to shop and play Bella Barbie. And Edward was my overprotective husband who loved me very much. Soon we were all on the dance floor, swinging our arms in the air, laughing at nothing, and screaming to the songs. Mason, Emma, Jay, and Keith stated to dance with us, jumping up and down in place.

We went back to our table and sat down to get a breather. "Bella?" a soft voice asked behind me. I turned around to see Angela with Ben holding her hand. A smile lit up my face as I replied, "Angie! It is so good to see you again." I got up to hug her and offered a seat next to me. The girls got to talking while the guys were talking in their own way. Angela told us about how Ben and she got married when they turned twenty-one and now they were expecting their first child. Edward soon came up behind me and kissed my cheek. "Love, I'm going to get us something to eat. Do want anything in particular?" I shook my head. My tummy didn't care at the moment of what I ate as long as it was something good. He chuckled as if he read my thoughts and kissed my lips, before turning to Mason. "Alright, buddy, watch mommy for me while I'm gone." Mason nodded his head with a serious expression that made me want to laugh. I held it in, knowing it would hurt his 'pride'.

All the men got up and went to get us food. Soon a slow song came on and before I knew it, Mason was standing in front of me with his hand held out. "Mom would you like to dance?" I felt touched and took his hand. He led me out to the dance floor where other swaying bodies stood in place. I saw Rose and Jay get up along with Keith, and Alice. I wondered where Emma was and saw her blonde head asleep on Jasper's shoulder. Mason held my hands and we swayed along with the music.

Halfway into the song I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see baby blue eyes, short spikey blonde hair and a slightly baby face. I recognized him as Mike Newton, my stalker in high school. "Hi, Bella, long time no see." He joked with a faint blush across his face. I nodded my head in response. "So, you want to dance and later we can catch up on the years apart?" he said in a suggestive voice and wiggled his eyebrows. I glared at him and before I could respond, my adorable son stepped in. "No, my mommy already has a dance partner and if you wish to catch up then daddy would be more than happy to tell you." Mason glared at Mike. Oh he is definitely Edward's son.

Mike looked a little shocked to see him and then bent down to his level. "Oh and who is your daddy?" Before Mason could reply I stepped in. "I'm married to Edward and this is our son Mason." Mike knew who Edward was and didn't like him one bit, because I loved him. "Oh, you're still with Cullen, huh?" he said flatly. "Yes and did you ever get together with Jessica?" I asked. I ran my fingers through Mason's hair, trying to calm him down. Mike nodded bleakly and walked away. The song ended and I looked back to our table to see if the guys came back with our food. I saw Jasper with a half-asleep Emma, Emmett who was stuffing his face, Ben who was with Angela, but no Edward. "Mason, where's daddy?" I asked as I looked around. Rose and Alice went back to the table with Jay and Keith.

"Over there, mom, with that creepy blonde woman." His little finger pointed to the food table where the chips and punch sat. Edward was leaning away from a bleach blond woman whose back was facing me, with food in his hands and a disgusted look on his face. The hormones kicked in and pumped my blood with anger. "Mason, go back to the table and wait for us okay?" He looked up at me in concern before nodding his head and left. I squared my shoulders and marched my way over to Edward. I cleared my throat when I was right in front of them. Edward looked up and relief flooded onto his face. I was getting angrier at this woman who was making my husband very uncomfortable.

She turned around and I was face to face with Tanya, the queen slut. "Oh, Swan, what are you doing here?" she said, annoyed with the fact that I interrupted her. She was looking down at her nails, waiting for me to go away. "I just came see what was taking my husband so long." I said in a sickly sweet voice. Her gaze snapped to me and she glared hard at me. "Husband?" she hissed. I nodded my head and grabbed Edward's free hand. "Edward, here, is my husband of six years now. Isn't that wonderful?" I continued in a pleasant voice. Her glaring intensified as she straightened to her full height with her high heels. Then she snorted. "He got married to _you_! The shy, ugly little duckling that couldn't even walk straight, let alone talk to someone as gorgeous as him. What did you do Swan? Drug him? Made him pity you so much that he had to marry you? Eddie could do so much better than a little shank like you." Ouch, that one hurt a bit. I glared with all my might and saw her flinch a bit. Angering a pregnant woman was like letting a bull go wild in a china shop. It was not going to end well.

"Listen, bitch, I don't know who you think you are, but I will not take your shit any longer. I have put up with your shit for five years and I will not tolerate it any longer. We fell in love and got married and have been for six years. And there is nothing a little slut like you can do about it either. So either suck it up in your pathetic life and move on or get the hell out of my way because I'm tired of listening to your bitching. I took all your nasty comments and your pathetic whining in high school, but not anymore. I am a grown woman with a job and a life. But you seem to be a kid still with all your ugly makeup and fake boobs, and your nasty attitude. Grow up, Tanya, no one likes a queen bitch." I finished my rant in a deadly quiet voice. I don't know if it was the hormones or the years of repressed anger toward her that made me snap, but I was glad I did.

Tanya looked at me with a mix of horror and shock plastered on her face, which was soon transformed into anger. Her face went all blotchy and screwed up in an ugly sneer. She raised her hand and screamed her battle cry, "You bitch!" Before her hand could make contact with my cheek, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in a death grip. She shrieked in pain and looked up to see Edward's furious face. Edward was sexy when he was overprotective or angry. Damn hormones. "Leave my wife alone or I will do something that I will not regret." Tanya looked terrified and quickly ran away. The few on lookers cheered as Edward escorted me back to our table. He sat the forgotten food down before he pulled out my chair. I sat down and dug in. I wasted enough energy for the night. "Nice going Bells!" Emmett cheered beside me. Emmett broke the shocked silence over the table and everyone started to congratulate me on standing up to Tanya.

Mason crawled into Edward's lap and said, "Don't worry dad, I protected mommy from that stalker." Edward raised an eyebrow and turned to look at me. "Mike." I simply replied before going back to my food. Edward beamed down at him and ruffled his hair, "That's my boy." Jay and Keith also stated that they protected their mom and Aunt Ali from male on lookers.

Thankfully the night was coming to an end and we were all leaving to go to the Cullen's house before heading home to New Hampshire. We said our good byes to Angela and Ben and whoever else came up to us. By the time we got to the house all the kids were fast asleep. I giggled as I watched Edward carrying Mason up the stair along with Jasper carrying Emma, and Emmett carrying his two boys. I headed off to the kitchen to get a glass of water before heading to bed. Edward came back down and scooped me off my feet. I squeaked as we headed up to his room on the third floor. He set me down and I noticed that Mason was asleep in his pajamas in the middle of the bed. Edward kissed me on the lips and started to take off my clothes. "Edward." I warned him with my voice. He chuckled a bit before handing me a pair of sweat pants and one of his baggy tops. We both slipped into bed and cuddled with Mason in the middle of us.

"So how was the reunion?" he quietly asked.

I thought about it. I had fun with everyone there and having the chance to catch up with some people I knew. My son protected me from Mike and I stood up to Tanya. All in all it was a pretty good reunion and it didn't turn out like I thought it would. "It was nice. I wouldn't mind going to the next one." Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight love." I smiled. "Goodnight dear." With that we fell asleep. I wasn't groaning and moaning in the pillows complaining about the reunion, I was now fast asleep with my family by my side.

* * *

**All done! Now wasnt that cute. Please review so i have more inperation for more stories!**


End file.
